European Vacation
by Espoir Bleu
Summary: Relena only wanted to live a normal life. She wanted to experience what all-teen girls experienced and now she just may have that chance. Hilde suggests that they go on a vacation from everything. Everyone agrees and now they are off their first true Euro


Title: European Vacation

Author: Blue Hope

Summary: Relena only wanted to live a normal life. She wanted to experience what all-teen girls experienced and now she just may have that chance. Hilde suggests that they go on a vacation from everything. Everyone agrees and now they are off their first true European vacation. Will sparks fly? What will come out of this vacation? Read and find out.

Couples: 1xR, 2xH, 3xC, 4xD, 5xS, 6x9; In this story Catherine and Trowa are NOT siblings. If you do not like this couple or it offends you in some way, please do not read it but I didn't have anyone else to pair Trowa with. If this couple doesn't bother you then please read on.

Rating: PG-13 to R

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gundam Wing characters. If I did I would not need to be writing this. I do own the one or two characters that will make an appearance here or there. 

Author Note: There are two things you need to know before you read this story. My grammar SUCKS! I do you the spell check and the grammar tool but I still need to learn a few things. Also, some of the characters may be out of characters at times. I will try my hardest to keep them in line but if the story calls for them to do something they may do it. I know that this story idea may have been done already but I thought this would be a good way to start my first story. Thanks for reading and please review. Do not flame because it will be laughed at. If you have any constructive criticism that is welcomed. 

Now here is the story...

__________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter One: Vacation Plans

Relena looked at the clock mounted on the far wall. She watched as the second hand moved from second to second at the slowest rate possible. She was in one of her many meetings for the day and it didn't look like it was going to end anytime soon. She tuned the speaker back in and sighed. He was still talking about the same thing.

"The United States would like there to be a peace convention in Washington D.C. this year. We feel that we have been passed over for every other country and we feel that it is our term to host it," The American representative stated. 

"The United States has not been passed over. Since they are one of the more prominent countries don't you think that the smaller ones should..." 

Relena tuned them out again. She looked at her paper and smiled at the little doodles she drew. One was of a fish looking at a rainbow and a boat on a mountain. She looked up and saw everyone looking at her.

"Vice Foreign Minister what is your opinion on this matter?" The European Representative asked. 

Relena swallowed, "Why don't we hold the peace convention on the colonies?"

No one spoke for a moment. Then they all started to talk at once and argued about her suggestion. She sighed and rubbed her forehead. _This is going no where. Where is my bodyguard to get me out of this when I need him? _Relena gazed around the room and found no one she was looking for. _Damnit! Where is he?!_

There was a knock on the door and Heero Yuy walked in. He motioned for Relena to follow him. Relena grabbed her papers and stood up.

"Please send me word over fax as to where the meeting will be held. I have other duties that I must attend to," Relena excused herself and followed Heero. He closed the doors behind her and they walked down the hall to the elevator. As they where waiting she confronted him. "Where the hell were you? I told you to pull me out of there about twenty-five minutes ago!"

"Everyone needs to suffer a little bit," Heero smirked. 

Relena glared at him and then smirked, "You do know that paybacks a bitch?"

Heero nodded and then stepped into the elevator. 

Over the past two years Heero had guarded Relena with his life. He also learned how to be human. It was his one secret goal. One that no one ever found out about. While he had grown more with his emotions he was still the perfect solder. He still protected Relena with his life and he still gave his famous death glare. Only now he knew how to joke and have a good time. He even knew how to cry. Now as he walked with Relena to her, now black, limo he gazed at the one woman he trusted the most. The one woman who had captured his heart. The one woman who helped him regain his humanity.

They walked into the parking garage and to Relena's limo. After the war she had it painted black so people couldn't recognize her as easily. They got in and the car started. Once they where half way home when they started to talk again.

"Hilde left a message for me at my office last earlier today. She mentioned something along the lines of a vacation. Did Duo mention anything about that to you?" Relena opened the window a little. 

"I haven't talked to him in a few weeks...I'll ask him tonight at our monthly meeting," Heero rolled her window back up and she glared at him.

"I'm hot leave the window down a little," Relena cracked the window open again.

"The air conditioner is on..." Heero rolled the window up once more. 

"On what? 1? I can't feel it!" Relena grumbled and Heero smirked. He raised the air conditioner and saw her sigh with relief.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day Heero walked into a dingy bar. He saw his comrades sitting in the last booth along the left side and walked to them. Duo saw him coming and pushed Quatre down in the booth more. Heero sat next to Duo and Quatre started to talk.

"Who has any new news?" Quatre looked around the table. Wufei spoke up first.

"Sally and I have detected someone planning an attack on the new L6 cluster. We don't know who is behind this but we think its going to be big," Wufei pulled out a few pictures from a file. "This is Lord Andrew Rockwell. He has been spotted with some former White Fang and OZ leaders."

Trowa picked up a picture and examined it, "Hmmm he was at the circus a week ago with a little boy and girl. They were no older then five or six."

"Were they his kids or a diversion?" Heero looked at a different picture of Rockwell.

"Who knows...we don't have any other information on him except him meeting up with former White Fang and OZ leaders. We have no right to take him in," Wufei stated. "For all we know he is planning to turn them around."

"Does Relena know him?" Duo asked Heero.

"Not that I know of but I could ask her," Heero stated. 

"We should keep a look out on this one...he may be dangerous," Quatre looked a picture and then at everyone else. "Any other news?"

"On a lighter note...Hilde and I are planning on going on a vacation and are hoping you five and your lovely ladies would like to join us," Duo looked around at everyone.

"What kind of vacation?" Wufei looked skeptical. "I heard about your Vegas vacation...you had a little too much fun."

Duo shrugged, "So we got hitched at a cheesy chapel...we love each other still and are still married."

"You dressed up as Romeo and Juliet," Wufei mumbled. 

"So? It was fun and we still have pictures...man those were the days..." Duo started to daydream. "How about it?"

"You still didn't answer Wufei's question. What kind of vacation?" Quatre looked at his friend. 

"A Europe vacation," Duo stated simply. "We are going to fly to Venice, Italy and then backpacking to Paris. While we backpack we'll stop in many countries and have the time of our lives."

"I always wanted to go to Venice..."Quatre thought for a moment. "I'll ask Dorothy tonight."

"How about the rest of you?" Duo looked at his friends.

"I'll ask Catherine tonight as well," Trowa answered.

"I ask Sally when I get home," Wufei stated.

"I'll ask Relena," Heero looked at his braided hair friend then at everyone else. "If this is all then I need to get back." Heero got up.

Wufei got up as well, "I need to do some research and talk to the onna. Maxwell I'll contact you tomorrow."

Everyone got up and Quatre tossed some cash on the table. They all left and headed in some different directions.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Duo walked into Hilde and his apartment and closed the door. He heard the TV on in their room and set his stuff on the floor. He crept softly to their room and saw the door open slightly. Duo looked in and saw his beautiful wife a sleep on their bed. 

Duo crept into the room and took out his flannel pants, boxers, and a t-shirt. He walked into the bathroom and turned the shower water on. He stepped in and proceeded to wash his long hair. A good twenty minutes later Duo stepped out of the shower and started to dry off. He wrapped his hair in a towel and got into his flannel pants and t-shirt. He walked back into his bedroom to see Hilde still asleep. He unwrapped the towel and started his nightly rituals. He took out his brush and started to comb his hair. After he finished that he put his lengthy hair into his customary braid and turned the TV off. He got into bed and wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Goodnight Hilde," He kissed her forehead and fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning Duo woke up to his vidphone ringing. Usually he would've let his wonderful wife get it but found her asleep still. He got out of bed and walked to his desk and answered it.

"Hello?" Duo yawned.

"Good Morning Duo," Quatre greeted. "I'm glad to see your up before noon for once."

Duo yawned again and looked at the clock, it read 9:38, "I wouldn't be if you hadn't called. What did you need Buddy?"

"I was calling to say that Dorothy and I would love to join you and Hilde on your European Vacation," Quatre smiled.

"That's great Quatre...but couldn't you wait until a decent hour to call?" Duo grinned.

Quatre just shook his head; "I'll contact your later today to find out all of the details."

Duo nodded, "If you by chance talk to the others tell them to call after noon...I need my beauty sleep."

"I will pass that along Duo, goodbye," Quatre signed out. Duo looked at the clock again and then at his wife. He groaned and sat up straighter. He got up and walked out of the room and to the kitchen. 

_I'll be a good husband this morning and make my wife breakfast in bed...hmmm now where is her cookbooks?_

~*~*~*~*~*~  


Hilde woke up hoping to feel her husband next to her but the bed was empty. She looked around the room and saw his dirty clothes on the floor. She shook her head and got up to pick up his clothes. She put them into the dirty pile and grabbed her robe. She walked into the hall to see Duo walking towards her with a tray full of food. 

"What the hell?" She looked at him surprised. 

Duo laughed, "Good morning to you too. I made you breakfast because I woke up early...too early. I was going to bring it into the room so you could have it in bed."

"How romantic," Hilde kissed her husband on the cheek and led him back to their room. "So did you talk to the others about the trip?" She took a sausage off the plate and sat on the bed. 

"Quatre call this morning at 9:40ish and told me that he and Dorothy were coming...I told him to tell the others not to call past twelve," Duo answered. "He said he would call later today to find out all of the plans."

Hilde nodded and looked at the plate full of food. The toast and sausage looked edible but the scrambled eggs and bacon didn't look quite so done. She ate more of the sausage and then the toast. She made the excuse of being full and pushed the eggs and bacon away.

"So what are our plans?" Hilde looked at Duo. "I mean our only structured stop is Venice...and Paris..."

"I thought we were going to backpack through Europe? This is like our unofficial Honeymoon," Duo stated. He looked at his wife and smiled. "Don't worry...if I know everyone else then I know we'll all be prepared to go and stay anywhere."

"I know..." Hilde grinned. "Unofficial honeymoon huh? Well that calls for me to buy some new clothes."

"Hilde...come on! I thought we agreed on only what we need were going to buy," Duo looked like a small puppy. "Tooth brushes, toothpaste, shampoo, condoms...you know the essentials."

"DUO MAXWELL! We will not be having any sex on this vacation!" Hilde slapped the back of his head. She got up and walked out of the room. Duo just rubbed the back of his head. A few minutes later the vidphone rang and Duo got up from the bed. 

"Hello?" Duo continued to rub the back of his head. He saw Wufei looking at him.

"Maxwell, Sally and I will except your offer to go on that vacation of yours," Wufei stated. "Also Quatre wants us all to meet up at his house so we can all know your plans."

"Everyone else is going?" Duo looked confused.

"You told Winner not to have anyone call you past twelve...I didn't listen to him obviously. HE talked to the others and I told him I would tell you. If you have a problem with that then you can take it up with Winner."

"No, that's fine. What time are we going to meet up at Quatre's house? What house anyway?" Duo asked.

"The one in Sank and at seven pm tomorrow," Wufei stated and then looked in the other direction. He looked back at Duo a moment later. "I have to go...this onna wants to use the phone...see you tomorrow Maxwell." Wufei signed out and Duo closed his vidphone.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Quatre opened the door to his house to see Heero and Relena standing there. Quatre smiled and welcomed them in. Relena smiled and stepped in. 

"Hello Quatre, it's nice to see you again," Relena hugged her friend. 

"Its nice to see you as well Relena," Quatre greeted. He turned to the silent pilot next to the Vice Foreign Minister. "Hello Heero, so glad you could make it on such short notice."

"Hn," Heero grunted. He led Relena to the parlor where most of the other pilots and their loved ones where. Relena said her hello and said on one of the loveseats. Heero sat next to her. Quatre followed them and sat next to Dorothy at the mini bar. 

"Where is Maxwell?" Heero questioned. 

"He's running late. Hilde and Him had to grab their maps," Quatre answered. "Would you two like a drink?"

"I'll have water," Relena answered. 

"I'll have a diet coke," Heero stated. 

Quatre nodded and walked behind the bar to get his friends drinks. The doorbell rang and Dorothy got up to get it. A few moments later she walked in with Duo and Hilde. They were both carrying an atlas and had grins on their faces.

"It's about Damn time you got here Maxwell," Wufei grumbled. Sally hit him in the arm. 

"It's good to see you two again," Sally got up to hug her friends. Hilde sat her atlas on the coffee table and hugged Sally. 

"It's good to see you too," Hilde hugged her other female friends along with Quatre and Heero. She nodded to Trowa and Wufei and sat on one of the leather chairs.

"Let's get on with the plans," Heero stated.

"Ok," Duo stated opening his atlas. "We finally figured out the route that we're going to take just before we got here."

"We couldn't figure out if we should go from Venice to Vienna or Venice to Milan. That's what held us up," Hilde continued. "We decided to go from Venice to Vienna that way we could go to Prague as well."

"Then we'll head to Berlin and then Paris," Duo pointed to the two capitals. "After Paris we'll go to London and then to Amsterdam."

"From Amsterdam we'll go to Rome where we'll catch our plane home," Hilde finished. 

"Would we be catching a plane in Venice?" Relena asked before she took a sip of her water. 

"Yes, I believe the airport is called...Venice Marco Polo Airport... its ten miles northeast of Venice," Hilde answered. "Our flight leaves in five days, Monday, June 15."

"Now long is this trip?" Quatre looked at Duo and Hilde. 

"Well we were planning a few weeks but weren't sure," Duo shrugged.

Relena shook her head; "I just can't cancel a few weeks of meetings and such."

"I have to run my father's business still," Quatre stated. "I took on that responsibility...I don't want my sisters to do work when they don't have to."

"We all have things to do...but we all need this time off," Sally stated. She looked at everyone. "Look at us, we use to get together all the time now we just meet every so often. We need relaxation and comfort. Who really cares how long we'll be gone? We all agreed to this. Why turn back now?"

"Sally's right," Trowa spoke up. "We do need this."

Catherine nodded, "I'm sure we all have vacation time just sitting somewhere...waiting for us to use it. Duo, Hilde, I'm all for this...no mater how long it takes."

"Me too," Trowa nodded and wrapped his arm around his girlfriend. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Five days later everyone was on a private jet headed to Venice, Italy. Duo and Hilde had drifted to sleep while everyone else just sat and talked. 

"I can't believe they planned all of this," Dorothy grinned.

"Yeah, they did it in such short notice too," Quatre took a sip of his drink. Trowa nodded in agreement with his friend. 

"I can't wait till we get there...the shopping...I could do some real damage," Catherine giggled and Relena's stated and Heero's reaction. Heero looked at Relena like she was crazy and she just patted his shoulder. "Don't worry you don't have to come along. I'll have these fine ladies there with me. You're OFF duty this whole trip." 

"Relena you must realize something, Heero is NEVER off duty...Lady Une tried to get his to take a break but he refused it," Quatre stated.

"I didn't refuse it..." Heero grumbled and crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry but you did refuse it," Trowa looked at his friend, his hair covering his one eye. "Wufei would agree with us as well because he was in that meeting."

"It's true," Wufei smirked. 

Relena shrugged and rolled her eyes at her bodyguard and soon the conversation turned to sports. Relena groaned along with Dorothy and Catherine. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Duo opened his eye a little to see his friends talking and laughing. Normally he would be right there laughing with them but as he and wife had planned this whole vacation and this was the first chance he got to sleep in a few days so he closed his eyes as one last thought drifted through his head.

_This is going to be one hell of a trip._

__________________________________________________________________________________

Author Note: Well this is the end of the first chapter. I hoped you liked it. Please review. I'm looking for a beta so if you would like to be mine email me. Thanks!

~*Blue Hope*~

__


End file.
